EIN TAG MIT DEN GILMORE GIRLS
by wildbeeren
Summary: Luke und Lorelai haben ihr erstes Date...oder ist es doch nur ein Essen unter Freunden? Und was hat Chris mit der ganzen Sache zu tun? Wir freuen uns über Reviews!


EIN TAG MIT DEN GILMORE GIRLS

Disclaimer: Leider gehören uns Lorelai und Co. nicht ....

Author's Note: Diese Geschichte stammt ursprünglich aus einem RPG, aber irgendwie hat sie uns gefallen, also haben wir beschlossen, sie zu einer Fanfic umfunktionieren. Eigentlich spielt sie in keiner bestimmten Staffel. Rory ist mit Dean zusammen, und Christopher ist single. Lorelai und Luke haben ihr erstes Date....oder ist es doch nur ein Essen unter Freunden??

* * *

KAPITEL 1

Lorelai Gilmore kam in die Küche gestürmt, wo ihre Tochter Rory zusammen mit ihrem Freund Dean saß. "Rory! Rory! Ich muss dir unbedingt etwas erzählen!" rief sie total aufgeregt.

"Ich bin gleich wieder bei dir", versprach Rory ihrem Freund und folgte ihre Mutter ins Wohnzimmer.

Lorelai packte Rorys Oberarme. "Rory...du wirst nicht glauben mit wem ich heute Abend verabredet bin...." Lorelai wusste gar nicht so recht wie sie ihrer Tochter davon erzählen sollte... mit einem Mal war sie sich gar nicht mehr sicher ob das ganze nun ein Date war oder doch ein Essen unter Freunden, oder was es über damit auf sich hatte. "Ich...ich glaube...ich habe ein Date...mit Luke... Aber ich weiß gar nicht ob es nun ein Date ist oder nicht... und ich habe ihn zum Essen eingeladen und weil er mir nicht glaubt dass ich kochen kann will ich ihm beweisen dass ich es sehr wohl kann...." redete Lorelai ganz außer sich und noch ein bisschen schneller als sonst drauf los. Lorelai sah wie Rory etwas das Gesicht verzog als sie behauptete, kochen zu können. "Ok ok Rory ich kann nicht kochen...aber ich kann es ja lernen...das kann doch nicht so schwer sein...und wir haben bestimmt ein Kochbuch, oder?" fragte sie und sah ihre Tochter an, die sich bisher noch nicht dazu geäußert hatte, dass sie ein Date mit Luke hatte.

"Du hast ein Date mit Luke?", Rory schrie diese Frage schon fast heraus, stand wie vom Blitz getroffen auf und hüpfte zusammen mit ihrer Mom wie ein verrücktes Huhn im Haus umher. "Ahhh...ich freu mich ja so für euch...was willst du anziehen...wann kommt er? Was wollt ihr zusammen machen?", doch als ihre Mutter vom Kochen gesprochen hatte, zog sie grinsend ihre Augenbrauen hoch und musste ein Kichern unterdrücken. "Du willst wirklich für ihn kochen? Warum geht ihr nicht in ein hübsches Restaurant...nur du und Luke...dann bräuchtest du dir nicht so viel Mühe machen", schlug Rory stattdessen vor und sie spürte, wie es in ihrem Innern gerade vor Freude auf und ab ging. Mom und Luke? Ohh man..., sie hüpfte immer noch herum, konnte ihre Freude gar nicht in Worte fassen. "Genug Kochbücher haben wir die sind alle Oben bei mir und bei dir im Schrank verteilt, nachdem letzten Kochfiasko hast du sie alle darin verbannt weißt du nicht mehr?", sie zwinkerte Lorelai grinsend zu und sah sie dann wieder an. "Aber mal im Ernst...was hälst du von einem Probekochen? Ein ganz einfaches Menü für Dean und mich, dann kannst du es unter Beweis stellen und bist für heute Abend schon mal vorgewarnt...mhhh? Nun lass doch nicht den Kopf hängen, freu dich lieber du hast ein Date mit Luke unserm heiß geliebten Kaffee Dealer", Rory versuchte ihrer Mutter ein Lächeln abzugewinnen, was ihr in diesem Moment, wie jedesmal auch gelang...

"Nur ich weiß gar nicht ob das nun ein Date ist oder nicht... Ach Rory... ich weiß gar nicht wie ich heute Abend reagieren soll wenn er kommt.... ich meine... ich habe ihn angebettelt dass er mir Kaffee kocht und dann habe ich ihm angeboten ihm im Gegenzug zum Essen einzuladen... meinst du das ist ein Date? Oder doch nicht? Ach herrje...das ist mal wieder kompliziert..." stöhnte Lorelai. "Ich weiß ja nicht mal ob ich ein Date mit Luke will oder ob es nur ein Essen unter Freunden sein soll..." sagte Lorelai und machte ein verträumtes Gesicht an dem man ihr sehr deutlich ansehen konnte, dass sie lieber ein Date mit Luke haben wollte als irgendetwas anderes. "Probekochen? Für dich und Dean? Ja, warum eigentlich nicht... das ist eine tolle Idee... was könnte ich denn für euch kochen... Ich muss natürlich erst einkaufen gehen...aber danach...und nach dem Luke erst um 8 kommt bleibt noch genügend Zeit alles vorzubereiten...und du musst mir auch unbedingt helfen etwas zum anziehen auszusuchen...." Lorelai redete nun immer hektischer und wurde dadurch immer aufgeregter.

"Ach Mom...ob es ein Date ist oder ob es kein Date ist...das ist doch nicht wichtig und das ist doch im eigentlichen etwas, was ihr noch im Laufe des Abends herausfindet werdet", erklärte Rory ihrer Mutter in ihrer ruhigen und klaren Stimme. "Du packst das schon Mom...keine Sorge...wir werden schon was passendes zum Anziehen für dich finden und ich kümmer mich auch um die Kochbücher...", versuchte sie ihre Mutter zu beruhigen, was ihr allerdings nur schwer belang. "Ich bin gleich wieder da...", sie umarmte ihre Mutter und rannte die Treppen hoch zu ihrem Zimmer...

Fröhlich herumwirbelnd trat Rory in ihr Zimmer und stolperte gleich über einen Berg Wäsche. Mhhh aufräumen könnte auch mal wieder nicht schaden, ging es ihr durch den Kopf, als sie ihren großen Kleiderschrank öffnete und in ihren alten Sachen ganz hinten wühlte. "Ach da haben wir sie ja schon...Kochen für Anfänger...Kochen für zwei...Schnelle Gerichte klein, aber fein...", der Staub hatte sich schon darauf angesammelt, doch das schreckte sie nicht zurück. "Ich hab sie gefuunnnnnnnnddeeennnn...", schrie sie ihrer Mom herunter, als sie diese schon unter ihren Arm nahm und zurück die Treppe nun herunter lief...

Ich werde es herausfinden? Und was wenn nicht...Oh gott ich bin ja so aufgeregt, dachte sich Lorelai.

Sie lies sich in einen Stuhl sinken und wartete darauf, das Rory mit den Kochbüchern zurück kam. Sie warf einen Blick auf ihre Uhr. In 6 Stunden würde Luke vor der Tür stehen... Einerseits freute sie sich wahnsinnig auf seinen Besuch, andererseits hatte sie auch ein bisschen ein komisches Gefühl bei der ganzen Sache und wusste nicht so recht was sie sich von diesem Abend erwarten sollte. Doch bevor sie sich weiter Gedanken über dieses Thema machen konnte kam auch Rory wieder die Treppe runter.

"Mom...hier sind die Bücher, die du wolltest...da steht alles drin, was du brauchst...", Rory legte die Bücher auf den Schoß ihrer Mom und setzte sich neben sie auf die Couch. "Ich schlag vor du suchst dir von den Gerichten was aus und Dean, Ana und ich lassen uns überraschen...", Rory schlug das Buch zusammen mit ihrer Mutter auf und konnte sich im Unterbewusstsein noch daran erinnern, wie sie das letzte Mal darin geblättert hatten. "Was ist, wenn es ein Date wäre? Wäre das so schlimm? Ich meine du und Luke ihr habt doch so viel Spass zu haben", in diesem Moment hatte es Rory nicht mehr ausgehalten, warum war ihre Mutter bloß nervös. "Und wenn es zwischen euch nicht funkt, dann könnt ihr doch immer noch Freunde bleiben...", fügte sie hinzu und sah Lorelai direkt an. "Du wirst das schon schaffen, denk daran, wie nervös ich war, als ich Dean zum ersten Mal getroffen habe...", rief sie ihr ins Gedächtnis, übergab ihrer Mutter das Buch und fragte sich, ob sich Dean in der Küche schon langweilen würden...

"Danke Schatz...manchmal wüsste ich echt nicht was ich ohne dich machen würde...." sagte Lorelai und umarmte ihre Tochter. "Du und Dean, ihr könnt ja hier im Wohzimmer DVDs anschauen oder so was in der Art, weil die Küche brauche ich nämlich...und ich glaube es ist besser wenn mir niemand beim Kochen zusieht, sonst geht noch mehr schief" sagte Lorelai lachend. "Aber jetzt gehe ich wohl am besten erstmal einkaufen und du kümmerst dich wieder um deinen Freund würde ich vorschlagen..." Lorelai lächelte ihre Tochter an und war ihr wirklich dankbar für all die aufmunternden Worte. "Rory, du hast Recht...ich lasse es einfach auf mich zu kommen... wenn es ein Date ist...dann ist es ein Date...und wenn nicht...habe ich einfach einen netten Abend mit meinem besten Freund verbracht...." sagte sie ganz zuversichtlich, doch in ihrem Inneren war sie längst nicht so ruhig.

"Das ist die Mom, die ich kenne...und liebe...", Rory tat es ihrer Mom gleich, als sie aufstand und umarmte sie glücklich. "Bring was leckeres mit ja? Nicht das wir morgen wieder bei Luke frühstücken müssen...", Rory grinste ihre Mutter spitzbübisch an, war im Innern froh, dass sie Lorelai hatte und das sie so ungeniert mit ihrer Mom reden konnte. "Wir gucken uns Herr der Ringe 1-3 an, was meinst du dann hast du genug Zeit zum kochen?", sie fing an zu kichern, während ihre Mutter ihr eins der Kissen ins Gesicht pfefferte. "Na warte...jetzt kommt der Gegenangriff...", Rory startete eine Kitzelattacke, die ihre Wirkung wahrlich nicht verpfehlte. "Ok...ok ich gebe nach, aber nur weil ich Hunger habe", Rory sah ihre völlig fertige Mutter grinsend an, während sie sich die Kochbücher unter den Arm klemmte. "Bis später und mach nicht so lange...", vollkommen ausgelassen beobachtete sie, wie ihre Mutter das Haus verließ, als sie sich nun wieder auf den Weg zu ihrem Freund in die Küche machte...

"Bis später Süße" rief Lorelai ihrer Tochter noch nach, dann packte sie schnell ihr Handy und ihren Geldbeutel in eine Tasche die zu ihrem Outfit passte, schlüpfte in ein paar Highheels die vor dem Schuhschrank lagen.... Sie kniffen etwas, wahrscheinlich waren es Rorys Schuhe, aber das war ihr jetzt egal, sie wollte das Probekochen so schnell wie möglich in Angriff nehmen und die Grundvorraussetzung hierfpür war nun mal ein gutbestückter Kühlschrank und das hieß Einkaufen gehen. Lorelai schlug die Haustüre hinter sich zu und stieg wieder in ihr Auto ein. Sie warf ihre Handtasche auf den Beifahrersitz und fuhr los.

...Fortsetzung folgt....

* * *

Hoffentlich hat es euch bis jetzt gefallen, wir haben die nächsten Kapitel auch schon fertig, sie kommen so schnell wie möglich online. Wir freuen uns über Feedback jeder Art, also seid bitte so lieb und schreibt uns eine Review :)  
Sunny & Kathi 


End file.
